gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital
The 'AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital '''is the high-mobility wear variation for the AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal in ''Kio Arc ''of ''Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. The unit is piloted by Kio Asuno. Technological & Combat Characteristics The Gundam AGE-3 Orbital is a wear of the Gundam AGE-3 that was designed for use in space. It can also serve as a flying configuration capable of aerial combat in the Earth's atmosphere as well as in space.http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120422165117/gundam/images/a/a7/35645OAG36.jpg Its main thrusters have high output, increasing its acceleration. It has several additional thrusters for improved control and turning. Although it takes ground combat into account, it is mainly used for fighting in space.Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Episode 35 "Cursed Treasure" Armaments ;*SigMaxiss Long Cannon :The basic long ranged armament of the Orbital. Its aiming correction function takes advantage of an X-Rounder's precognition ability and refracts the trajectory of the beam to some extent via electromagnetic interference caused by the pseudo repulsive field generated by the AGE-3 Orbital's lightwave propulsion system."Gundam AGE-3 Orbital" Assembly Instruction Manual, 1/144 scale HG Gundam AGE , No.26, Bandai, (2012) ;*Beam Saber :One beam saber is stored in each of the AGE-3's arm shields. Similar to the Gundam AGE-3 Normal, the beam sabers can be either handheld or deployed directly from the forearm shield. ;*Blustia Cannon :A hand-carried beam weapon originally used by the AGE-3 Gundam AGE-3 Normal, the Blustia Cannon is a weapon attachment for the SigMaxiss Rifle allowing it to dramatically increase its power and range. In order for the weapon to fire, a significant amount of charge time is needed. Appears on a customized Gunpla that uses a SigMaxiss Rifle in episode 12 of Gundam Build Divers. System Features ;*AGE System :The AGE System is the Special OS for the Gundam engineered by the lineage of the Asuno family. It researches the evolution of living beings by digitizing the mysteries surrounding it and collects battle data to customize itself, grows alongside the pilot and is customized and used exclusively by the pilot itself. The only way for this system to be used and the Gundam to mobilize is by using the AGE Device. ;*Core Block System :The Core Block System allows the Gundam AGE-3 to be separated and re-combined in emergency situations as well as to change gears in any environment without the requirement of AMEMBO to specifically transport the wear variation. However at the present stage, both the Core Fighter and the G-Wears require a pilot each for a successful docking. However, the Core Fighter is been reconfigured by Flit's request so it can operate using one pilot. ;*Wear System :The Wear Systems used in Gundam AGE-3 are transformable into their G-Wear configurations, namely G-Hopper for Fortress Wear and G-Cepter for Normal Wear respectively. However, these have their own cockpits and require a pilot to activate and launch the G-Wear while the auto-pilot system will align and dock with the Core Fighter to become the desired variation. However, the adjustments done to G-Hopper to allow automated piloting for the Wears has already been built into the G-Viper, allowing the G-Viper to be launched remotely for a fully-automated docking. History For the history of the AGE-3 Orbital, please see Kio Asuno's page. Picture Gallery Gundam AGE-3 Fortress and Orbital Lineart.png|Gundam AGE-3 Fortress and Orbital Lineart Age-3orbital-art.jpg|Gundam AGE-3 Orbital AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital (Ep 35) 01.JPG|Close up (Ep 35) Orbital Gun.jpg|With SigMaxiss Long Cannon (Ep 35) Orbital Saber Hand held.jpg|With Beam Saber (Ep 35) Orbital Saber.jpg Age-orbital-black-GBD.png|Customized Gunpla armed with Blustia Cannon (from Gundam Build Divers) AGE-3O Designer’s Color Set.jpg|AGE-3O Gundam AGE-3 Orbital Designer’s Color Set Age-3 B.jpg|Gundam AGE-3 Orbital Games Gundam AGE-3 Orbital Carddass.png Gundam AGE-3 Orbital GB Try Age 1.png Gundam AGE-3 Orbital GB Try Age 2.png Gundam AGE-3 Orbital Try Age 1.jpg Gundam AGE-3 Orbital Try Age 3.jpg Gundam AGE-3 Orbital Try Age 4.jpg Gundam AGE-3 Orbital Try Age 5.jpg Gundam AGE-3 Orbital Try Age 6.png Gundam AGE-3 Orbital Try Age 7.jpg Gundam AGE-3 Orbital Try Age 8.png Gundam AGE-3 Orbital Try Age 9.png Gundam AGE-3 Orbital Try Age 10.png gundam age-3 orbital mcdonalds.png Gundam AGE-3 Orbital O.jpg Gundam Age-3 Orbital Try Age Gold.png Img age3-orb.jpg Gunpla Ag-age-3-orbital.jpg|AG 1/144 Gundam AGE-3 Orbital (2012): box art High Grade Gundam AGE-3 Orbital.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam AGE-3 Orbital (2012): box art BBSenshi-GundamAGE3.jpg|SD Gundam BB Senshi Gundam AGE-3 Normal, Fortress, Orbital (2012): box art 27OUX.png V7FX0.png Notes & Trivia *The configuration of the AGE-3 Orbital's feet resemble those of the GNZ series, such as the GNZ-003 Gadessa, from Mobile Suit Gundam 00. *The Gundam AGE-3 Orbital in the Designer's Color Set appears in episode 12 of Gundam Build Divers. References External links *AGE-3O Gundam Age-3 Orbital on MAHQ.net